Sopa de gaviota
by Lily Scarlett Jones Kirkland
Summary: "Querido diario, hoy te escribiré un apartado especial que titulé: Cinco razones para golpear sin piedad a Dinamarca y momentos en los que ha pasado"


Bueeeeeno, este es el primer fanfic que subo w, no tenía planeado subirlo, pero después de las "sutiles sugerencias" (por no decir amenazas de muerte y algo más) de mi mejor amiga, aquí está, espero que les guste, ¡oh!, por cierto, si se preguntan por el tan peculiar título, es una larga historia entre mi mejor amiga y yo, resumido en pocas palabras ella quería que le contara un fanfic, era de noche y yo estaba muuuuy somnolienta, empecé a decirle la primera chorrada que se me vino a la cabeza, siguió con que a los nórdicos les gustaba usar gaviota es sus platillos, sobre todo para hacer jugo de gaviota y sopa de pescado verduras y gaviota y terminó en que cada vez que hago un fanfic sobre los nórdicos, tenía que haber gaviota, y por supuesto que este no es la excepción xD. Disfruten y espero que se rían un rato ^w^

PD. Este fic está escrito a la perspectiva de Noru :3

* * *

Me sentía tan cansado, no, más bien estresado, necesitaba urgentemente una forma de relajarse, y por suerte para eso tengo mi diario, me senté y empecé a escribir sin prisa alguna.

"Querido diario, hoy te escribiré un apartado especial que titulé:

Cinco razones para golpear sin piedad a Dinamarca y momentos en los que ha pasado:

Razón 5: Por llamarme amorcito Noru.

—Noruuuuuu, ¿Quieres ir a esquiar hoy?, ya prepare todo.

—No quiero, ve con alguien más.

—Pero no quiero ir con nadie más, yo quiero ir con mi amorcito Noru.

—¿Cómo me dijiste? —Troll apareció justo a tiempo para hacerlo volar de un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

—Noruuuuuuuuu— y salió volando a nunca jamás... A nunca jamás me vuelvas a decir amorcito Noru... En público.

Razón 4: querer que le cocine... Y que luego le dé de comer en la boca.

—Noruuu, tengo hambre, ¿Me podrías preparar un platillo especial para mí y para ti?

—No

—Anda por favor, si lo haces cocino para ti por un mes y lustro todas tus botas.

—si me cocinas por un año y además de lustrar mis botas pules toda mi platería, lo hago, y tal vez no le ponga veneno.

—¡Trato hecho! —Bueno, le prepare una deliciosa sopa de pescado con verduras y gaviota, pero cuando la serví fue el colmo— Noru, ¿Y si me das de comer en la boca?.

—Muérete —Otra vez, Troll hizo su aparición.

Razón 3: por querer que duerma con él, inventando que "tiene miedo de una película de terror que vio".

—Noru, ven a dormir conmigo o déjame dormir contigo, por favooooor, tengo miedo de una película que vi hoy —Me rogaba parado en el marco de mi puerta.

—No

—Por favooooooooooooo —y así sigió por 2 minutos y 30 segundos más hasta que por fin accedí a ir a dormir con él.

—¡De acuerdo, lo haré, pero cállate! —Casi juraría que se le iluminó el rostro— Haz la cama, voy a agarrar mis cosas, estoy allá en 10 minutos —lo alisté todo y cuando llegue a su cuarto estaba todo obscuro —¡Dinamarca! ¿¡Con que mierda se enciende la luz! —él estaba en el baño cepillándose los dientes, entre la obscuridad no se cómo encontró el interruptor y encendió la luz, cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarlo solamente con el pantalón de su pijama, sin una camiseta, maldición, odio admitirlo pero se veía muy... Sexy...; sin embargo, no lo iba a admitir, le di un tremendo golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Aaayyyy! ¿Y eso por qué fue?.

—¡Termina de ponerte el pijama, idiota!

—¿Eh?, pero si así es cómo duermo en verano siempre... Noru... No me digas que te da vergüenza verme así.

—¡Pero claro que no, idiota!

—Bueno —apagó la luz, me cargó y me depositó en su cama, arropando con la sabana y luego metiéndose él en ella —buenas noches.

—Ojalá y sueñes que te acuchillen y torturen.

—Yo también te quiero mucho Noru.

—¡Yo no dije eso! — Una patada en el estómago bastó para callarlo... Y dejarlo sin aire por 3 minutos.

Razón 2: pedirme un beso en público.

Estábamos en una reunión global, cuando de repente.

—Noru, dame un beso, por favor —me dijo por lo bajo para que sólo yo pudiera escucharlo.

—No, idiota—le dije por lo bajo también, dándole además una patada tremenda bajo la mesa.

Razón 1: Engañarme con alguien.

Bueno... Eso todavía no pasa pero cuando pase le daré una tremenda patada en la entrepierna.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, hasta luego diario, adiós."

Con esto ya estoy más calmado, momentos como estos, sin nadie que moleste, solo yo descansando… o debería de ser así, es como si alguien estuviera atrás de…

—La razón uno nunca pasará, porque te amo más que a nada —Era Dinamarca, había estado todo el tiempo atrás de mi leyendo lo que escribía en mi diario, pero de la nada después de decir eso me tomó del mentón y me besó delicadamente.

Es un idiota, pero lo admito, también le amo, pero no se lo pienso decir.

No hasta que se acabe el jugo de gaviota y sea el fin del mundo.

* * *

¿Y bieeeeeeen?, ¿Les ha gustado?, ¿Me gane una botellita de jugo de gaviota :D?, si les gustó dejen un review para saber si subo el resto de los fanfics que tengan gaviota en ellos xD, por cierto, Ritsu, este fanfic va dedicado a ti :D espero que te haya gustado ^w^


End file.
